The Real Steel Magnolia
by Pinkbowbunny
Summary: KiriTetsu, set in the same AU as "The My Hero Reunion Matchmaking Service". Kirishima and Tetsutetsu are out at dinner, and Tetsu decides to make a big confession. PLEASE READ THE FULL SUMMARY INSIDE BEFORE READING THE FIC, THANK YOU. And please review!
1. Chapter 1

(( A.N. PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ DO NOT BLAME ME IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BC YOU DIDN'T READ THIS I FUCKING REPEAT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FUCKING PLEASE READ THIS IN-DEPTH SUMMARY BEFORE YOU READ THE FIC!

OKAY, I assume I have your attention. Here's the thing peeps... I would not consider this story itself "dark", at least not super much so, but... It's definitely weird and disturbing, and my own personal explanation for it is pretty dark, so, trigger warning posted now.

At first, I was just going to mention this idea in passing in Kirishima's chapter in "My Hero Reunion Matchmaking Service", but the more I thought about it, the more I realized it would require a much more in-depth explanation in order to be as respectful as I could be about it. An explanation that I wasn't sure at first if I wanted to include my own personal involvement with. However, I decided after thinking upon it that I really shouldn't feel as shamed as I do about needing to be open and honest about my reasoning for needing to write and share this fic and include personal details into it this time, so, here is it... (If you really think you can handle it and don't want spoilers for the fic go ahead and skip but I really highly suggest you read all this first.)

I would normally never explain in depth the plot of a fic before I allow you to read it but this is a special case. In this fic I am exploring a sort of and sort of NOT trans headcanon for Tetsutetsu. He is not exactly trans, but neither is he exactly 'cis', either. In this fic, Tetsutetsu is female, as is most of his family. However, they all go by 'he' and 'him' pronouns bc their bodies are naturally hard bc of the steel quirk, and makes them resemble men. Most of them are at peace with their true female sex, however, society's reaction to their appearance made it much safer for them to pretend to be the opposite sex, as people tended to assume of them.

Additionally, and this is where things could get uncomfortable for those with dyphoria or with pasts of certain kinds of abuse, so please take note: The females in Tetsutetsu's family have a side-effect of their quirk, that their vaginas are miniature sword scabbards. This is based on some dreams/nightmares I had as a child, as a result of sexual abuse, where huge, monstrous/demonic men would either try to stab me or hammer spikes into me like a vampire hunter. Before I saw a therapist some time later, something I did to cope was, if I was being stabbed with a sword, I would pretend that my own genitals were a sheathe or scabbard, to lessen the horror of the dream. Lately I've been thinking, if I were a hero in BNHA, what kind would I like to be? At first I thought "Recovery Girl" bc Chansey is my favorite pokemon, lol, but then I thought, yanno what - I think I could be like this kind of Tetsutetsu, and the family I've made up for him here. The Steel Magnolias. Iron Wombs. Metal Mothers. Hell yeah, that's the kinda hero I'd wanna be in this universe!

But please take note, people from all walks of life: This time, I wanted to represent myself personally and women like me more than anything, and I am a GNC (that is 'Gender Non-Conforming) female. I am at peace and enjoy being my sex, but my body does not look how society deems females should. I am tall, almost 6 feet tall, big boned/beefy, and I'm friggin' hairy, lol. I wear girly clothes like maybe a couple times a month, otherwise it's just a bunch of frumpy-dumpy geek tees. I'm not a butch lesbian but people often make that assumption just looking at me. Either that, or sometimes they assume I'm a transwoman. Either way, just... Please believe me, the struggle? I Get It.

So, it might possibly upset some people that I'm not writing Tetsutetsu exactly as a transman or transwoman, but instead as a GNC female/woman pretending to be a man for his safety and the safety of his family. Some people consider "pretending to be a man" to be an offensive way to present it, however, please take note that historically, females who were not really trans HAVE pretended to be men in order to gain certain privileges they were denied by the basis of their sex, or to live with someone they truly loved, or to stay more safe in certain situations. I am presenting this as the latter of these cases. So please recognize that I am not trying to offend anyone, I am trying my best to make it relatable overall for everyone, but this is also a piece that is mostly dedicated to myself this time. That doesn't mean that transmen and transwomen can't still relate to a lot of things Tetsutetsu mentions in this fic, in fact they definitely can and I have absolutely no qualm if you see your experiences mirrored here. The more the merrier as far as representation goes, but this time, I really felt the need to represent a little part of myself more than anything.

So please be gentle on this one, and I really hope you enjoy it, although I definitely understand if you have a less than positive reaction instead and I do apologize if so. I hope this fic brings a smile to more faces than not, as that is what I'm going for. And if it manages to do that for you, I'd be really grateful for a kudo or kind word. :)

Alright, without further ado, enough of the longest/most spoiler-y summary ever, here's the actual fic... XD;; ))

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, Kirishima... Do you want to... I don't know, go out together sometime, or something...?"

What the hell...?

Kirishima looked up from his meat platter, his chopsticks holding up a piece of peppered beef halfway to his open mouth. They were technically already 'out together sometime, or something'. They were out at dinner after a hard day of work. So, obviously that meant something a little different than how Tetsutetsu was presenting it at face value...

Which was super fucking weird. Tetsu was normally so brash and in-your-face. Hesitating while supposedly asking to do something totally normal, that they were already doing? That was really unlike him...

He'd seemed like his normal self when he asked him to go get a bite to eat after work, as they did at least once or twice a week after work, but then once the meal arrived he suddenly got quiet and mostly just stared at the food, when he'd normally inhale it. Yeah, something was up... And it didn't take long for Kirishima to work out why once he asked that, at least in part. So he whispered back to him carefully, "W... What do you mean, man... Like go out... On a date...?"

Slowly, and quietly, way too weirdly quiet, Tetsutetsu nodded back to him, and under his breath, he added, "Would it be okay if we... Went somewhere private? Just to talk..." He added, just in case anyone overheard.

Eijirou quickly nodded, and began chomping down the rest of his meat so they could hurry and get out there. Seemingly satisfied with that answer for now, Tetsu ate his own meat and spinach salad with his usual enthusiasm before taking care of the bill and leaving with his friend.

Right... Friend... Kirishima had never really gotten the impression that they were more than that, although their friendship was deeper than most others, and they had many things in common, even being born on the same day... Without yet even prying about it, Kirishima could tell there was a lot his friend was keeping to himself right now...

As they walked down the street together, Kirishima quietly came to inquire, "So, did you want to get a room together, or...?"

Tetsutetsu suddenly turned and glared at him, "HEY, r-remember what I said! I said I only wanted to talk tonight! B-But... Nn, yeah, I would appreciate having somewhere private to discuss this..."

What the fuck, dude... What on earth had him so rattled? He was acting like a damn tsundere like freaking Bakugou... Kirishima had never seen him like this before... He only nodded back in understanding and continued to follow him, but he didn't know what to make of his friend's extreme nervousness...

Tetsutetsu also paid for the room, and Kirishima couldn't help but notice he held the door open for him when going in. How very chivalrous of him... Come to think of it, he'd always been the type to hold doors for both women and men, hadn't he...

Then he closed and locked that door behind them, and seemingly at ease enough now, Kirishima glanced back at where Tetsu was now leaning against the door. "So what's eating you, man? What's all this about...?"

He didn't respond right away. He crossed his arms over his chest first, and then finally huffed, "I... I have a pretty big secret, Kirishima. A secret I've always had, that I've never really told anyone... Well... I want to tell you this secret. I trust you enough to..." Despite that he still looked away and kept tight-lipped until Kirishima cleared his throat for attention. Then the silver-haired young man turned back and glared at him, baring his sharp teeth in a growl. "Shut up! D-Don't rush me! This is a big deal! Um, so..." He stopped just briefly to clear his throat. "Y-You know how... Most of my family is made up of a lot of dudes? Like almost all dudes?"

Kirishima nodded. He'd been invited to a few family dinners and vice-versa for Tetsutetsu. "Yeah, it's a total sausage-fest, why?"

Tetsutetsu steeled a look at him then. Almost literally, since he was so steel-like. "It... It's actually not, dude... It's really the exact opposite of that... My family is actually secretly mostly female... Including me."

Eijirou's eyes slowly widened. "...W... Wait... Are you...?"

"Yes, I'm serious..." Tetsu answered, looking down. He expected the initial shock and disbelief, so he braved through it.

Thankfully Kirishima got his shit together pretty quickly after that. "T-Tetsu! I... I'm really honored you trusted me with something like this! S-So... Does this mean... Do you consider yourself trans? Like, a transman?"

His friend seemed to hesitate at that. "No, not exactly... I mean, there are transmen and transwomen in my family, and I love them, but as for most of us... As for me...?" He sighed. He seemed confused and a little saddened by this question. "Look, I'll tell you, but... This shit is kind of really stupid complicated... And it might make you uncomfortable. In fact, I'm pretty sure it will..."

Well that's why he was hesitating. Good ol' Tetsutetsu had always been the chivalrous type, always the type to think of how others would feel before him. But tonight he obviously needed things to be focused on him... "It's okay, Tetsu. Go ahead and take as much time as you need. I'm listening, and I'd never judge you. Do you maybe want to sit down...?" He looked weirdly stiff and uncomfortable standing there against the door, even for a guy that could turn himself to steel...

He swallowed against an apparent lump in his throat, and nodded, before following Kirishima further into the room. The two of them came to sit next to each other on the edge of the bed. They were still close, but they left a couple inches of space left between them. Tetsutetsu gripped his fists, and settled them on his knees, staring down at his lap. "The thing is... It's different in my family than it is in most families... Obviously, even though we're female, we're very different from the vast majority of females in the world... Some rude assholes probably wouldn't consider us female. Because our steel quirk makes our bodies hard, muscular and masculine-looking. Regular human females get breasts at puberty and have them throughout life. The women in my family only develop small breasts while pregnant and nursing. Otherwise our chests look like a man's. And down there, it's very unlike a normal woman too... But, before I get into that! I wanna tell you more about my family, because they're amazing!"

Kirishima blinked at his sudden enthusiasm, and nodded along, "Huh? Oh, yeah! Tell me all about this, and them! I'm really interested!"

Tetsutetsu blushed a little. "Okay. I will. But you gotta promise not to tell anyone, ever! I know you won't, or I wouldn't be telling you any of this already, but... It's just really, really important. Literally our lives are depending on it. And that comes to rule number one... Even though we're female, and most of us are okay with and even proud to be female... We never ever call each other 'she'. In my family, 'he' and 'him' is not gendered. It's used for everyone. We only call someone 'she' if they explicitly ask to be referred to that way. It doesn't happen often. By far most of us are okay with with world believing we are male. Like, at home, I'll sometimes call my mom 'mom', but when we're in public? It always has to be dad. People can't know what we really are. For our own safety..."

Eijirou blinked at that, his rare temper flaring up a bit. "W-Wait, what do you mean for your own safety? Is someone targeting your family? Tell me, I'll smash their face in-!"

Tetsu snorted derisively at that. "Idiot... Quit getting all riled up. There's nothing you can do, because it's not a specific person that's against us. It's like, almost half the entire fucking world..."

Kirishima went quiet again, then slowly came to place a hand on his friend's knee in support. "It's sad... People are a lot more accepting than they used to be, but there's still a lot of assholes out there, huh..."

He slowly nodded in agreement, going on, "And in our case, there's a lot more at stake than just ridicule. The women in my family make sure the other females in the clan know young... Not to tell anyone but someone you truly trust with not just your own life about our secret, but the lives of the entire family. Because... Our genitals, they're not typical for a female either... We have a special extra vulnerability because of our quirk..."

Lightly squeezing his knee, Eijirou looked right into his friend's eyes, tears brimming in his own. "I... I'm really honored you've put so much trust in me, bro! And I promise, no matter what you look like, I'll still accept you! I'll protect you and your family's secret, and you're always gonna be my best friend, no matter what!"

Tetsutetsu smiled at that, but he also looked a bit guilty. "Thanks, man... Though, I know Bakugou is your best friend too... And just so you know, I promise I'm not trying to come between anything you two have going on. I just really... I've felt lately, that I needed someone to finally know, and... I really wanted it to be you..."

Kirishima blushed, took back his hand briefly from Tetsu, using it instead to rub the back of his neck in nervousness. "Uh... I mean, yeah, you're right, but... Me and Bakugou, we're kind of in an 'on and off' sort of situation. I told him I sometimes date around and he told me he didn't care. Hero work comes first for both of us, of course, so it's understood that there's a lot of times when one of us has time for fun or romance, but the other has to work... And well... I don't know if Bakugou knows if he wants to be with me or not. Sometimes he wants to be close, but a lot of other times he keeps me at such a cold distance... I kinda think he's hung up on a certain someone too..."

The Real Steel hero snorted, and openly rolled his eyes. "A certain someone... How does Deku not notice..."

Kirishima joined him in the eye-rolling. "Pft. Dude, he's so oblivious and stupid-shy he can't even admit he wants to bang at all, let alone acknowledge anyone specific to do it with. I'm telling you right now, anyone who wants to get in Deku's pants is probably going to have to turn in an application to him, or else he'd probably never figure it out!"

They both had a good snort-laugh over that, until Tetsutetsu sighed away his mirth, and addressed his worries once more. "So, seriously though dude... I'm just warning you now... This is some really weird shit. Like, the fact that me and my family look like dudes is one thing, we get enough shit for that - Like, one time? When the quirks first started showing up? My great-grandmother was feeling extra feminine when she was pregnant with my grandma, so she tried to present femininely, and started wearing dresses and stuff - Because she felt so connected to motherhood, when she had the baby inside of her, you know? She felt overwhelmed by it and wanted to express it. But then... Some fucking piece of shit punched her in the face! Eight months pregnant and he punched her in the face! And then, not long after that, my great-grandmother's younger sister... She was murdered. Mutilated. Because of some awful man's reaction to seeing this part of our quirk... Then another woman was murdered, and another... That's when the family came together and decided collectively. That for the safety of us all, we would start hiding our true sex and gender. We would go by 'he' and him', let people assume we were men, and only tell the truth to people we really knew we could trust, with our very lives..."

Kirishima felt so badly for him... "So... How do you feel personally about that, then? Like, if you felt like you were free to do so safely, would you prefer to go by 'he' or 'she'?"

Tetsu simply shrugged. "I mean, it wouldn't really matter to me either way, as long as there were no negative implications behind either word. Like... I'm more used to being called 'he' by now, but... I guess I just wish 'she' wasn't gendered quite so strongly... There are expectations that come with being considered a 'he', but there's also a lot of benefits and privileges, and freedoms. When you are a 'she', suddenly there's ten times as many expectations and ten times fewer privileges and freedoms... But if you're worried if I feel like I'm having to suppress my true self, well, you can chill about that. The women in my family don't like being forced to do things like this all the time, but we acknowledge that it affords us a lot of privileges that regular women don't get. We don't 'get' to dress up as often, but then, we also don't 'have' to, you know? Like I don't know, I wouldn't mind getting dressed up like a girl every once in a great while, for a special occasion, but-" He blushed intensely at that admission, looking away from his bud while he added, "If people expected me to dress like that, all the time? Every fucking day? And gave me shit if I didn't? Oh my fucking god that would drive me fucking insane! I don't know how most women put up with it! I like being a big dumb guy who gets to do guy shit most of the time - I like burping and farting and cursing and just being fucking comfortable! And like, even though I DO have a couple nice dresses and girly tops hidden away at home, I don't ever buy women's pants - Because, like, pants without pockets are just total fucking bullshit! They're just trying to make you buy a fucking purse!"

Kirishima snorted a little in amusement at his tirade, but then shyly spoke up, "You... Have a dress? So, you do dress up like a girl sometimes...?"

The spectacular shade of red Tetsu had turned was clashing pretty badly with his silver hair... "I-It's nothing weird! Like it's not some kind of secret fetish or anything, but - Once a year, my family holds these parties, just for us, right...? It's the one time of year we all get to dress up like girls and call each other 'she' and 'mom' and 'auntie' and 'sister'. Male relatives are invited too if they want, but everyone has to get dressed up in girly clothes, that's the rule of the party... And we all do stereotypical 'girly' stuff, like give each other spa treatments and apply make-up... It's the one day we really get to indulge in our femininity, and really be proud of our true sex and gender, despite how we appear... It helps us not feel so lonely when we have to be big tough guys the world expects us to be the rest of the time. It's nice... I mean, I still like being a regular guy most of the time, but it'd be nice if I could do that kind of stuff just a little more often than once a year, too..."

Eijirou pouted a bit at first. "Would you say... That is, do you think you might do stuff like that more often if you felt like you had the choice? Dressing up, that is? Like, do you think if you felt like you freely could, you'd rather be...?"

Tetsutetsu finally looked back at him then, almost glaring, but a little too pained, a little too close to crying, trying too hard to keep it back. "I'd rather just be who I really am, yes! I'd rather just call my mom my mom all the time, and I wish my dad and all my cousin's dads didn't have to stay at a distance or dress as women to stay near us for our protection! But I -don't- have that choice, Eijirou, we don't have that choice! Not when then not just MY safety is on the line, but the safety of my whole family! An individual's expression and identity can't matter over their life, their physical safety, let alone when it's a the safety of an entire clan on the line..."

Kirishima reached over then putting a hand on his shoulder. "It... Should matter. You should be able to live your life freely, but... I understand why you feel obligated not to. I'd do the exact same thing in your position, I'm sure... Still, it is nice your mom and aunties throw those parties for you guys, at least. They sound like a ton of fun, bro! Actually, to be completely honest... I've kind of secretly always wanted to try dressing up really girly, just once! Do you think your mom and other relatives would be okay with me coming to the next party you guys have...?"

His friend hesitated a little there, but seemed hopeful too. "I'm not sure. I'll definitely ask, and I know they like you, so they might think about it, at least. They usually don't let guys outside the family come unless they've, like, promised to marry one of us. Which I do NOT want you to do, by the way!" He added quickly, and paranoid. "It's just-! I really like you, Kirishima, but I also really like Kendo, I wanna ask her out sometime, and I know you really like Bakugou, so, I know we should probably just stay friends in the long run, but... I just trust you so much! I know I'll probably never trust another guy as much as you! I... I want my first time to be with you-!" He hid his face in his hands then, mortified by having admitted that. "I mean-! Only if you still want to, after you understand what's going on with me, down there... I completely understand if you don't want to. It's your right to say no for any reason, and I don't want you to feel obligated... "

Eijirou stayed quiet, but stared at his friend intensely. Giving him time, silently supporting him, waiting. But also, just a bit in shock at the admission, and not sure how to respond to his friend just yet until he understood the cause for his alarm...

Tetsu took a long, deep breath, and sighed it out. Slowly he lowered his hands again and peeked back at Kirishima. "It... Might be best to just show you the damn situation. Is that okay? To just like, strip my clothes and show you what's going on...?"

Thickly, he nodded back. He'd had a few brief experiences in the past by this point, but Tetsutetsu's virginal fear made him feel a bit virginal around him too.

Standing up, the silver-haired hero reached for the steel clasps holding his costume together, and released them, letting the fabric and metal fall to his knees. Eijirou was already staring just a bit. Despite everything he'd said, he almost still expected there to be a penis attached to that muscular body, but there wasn't. It was flat, with silver hair hiding the privates beneath. Tetsu then kicked off his shoes and the rest of the hero costume, and sat back down on the bed. "Alright... Ready..." He seemed to be asking himself as much as Kirishima...

The red-head nodded, anxious but eager. A lot more anxious but almost as eager, Tetsutetsu laid down on his back on the bed, and opened his legs wide. He mentioned with an embarrassed grunt, "Just look for now though! No touching yet! You see... Every female in my family is different... We all have a mold made for the exact shape of our own individual... Scabbards..."

Eijirou shyly dipped his eyes down to look, and indeed, amazingly, incredibly, there was, just underneath the clitoris, protruding just slightly from where his vagina should be... A small silver oval-shape, with a very narrow slit in the middle. Familiar with battle, Eijirou would have recognized it even if Tetsutetsu hadn't told him what it was. It was indeed a scabbard, seemingly by design and the expected length within to be for a tanto, or surely no more than a wakizashi. His vagina was actually a real scabbard. But then...

"Wait... The mold you mentioned, for your scabbard...?" Kirishima's eyes were quickly getting wider and wider as realization dawned on him.

Thankfully Tetsutetsu took it upon himself fo finish for him. "It's a blade, a sword... And I... I get sexual pleasure... From having it put inside my scabbard! BUT! It can only be my special knife from home, the one specifically for my scabbard! Using the wrong shape or size of knife can really hurt you... Obviously!"

"...Whoa..." Was all Kirishima could think to say right away...

Getting nervous, he quickly closed his legs and sat up after that. "S-S-So! If you want, you know... Just saying, j-just in case my grandma or my aunties aren't comfortable with you being at the next party... W-Well, even if you don't want to be with me in a sexual way, maybe we could have our own Steel Magnolia party, just the two of us? Oh, uh, that's what they call those parties by the way. Steel Magnolia parties. Not sure if you get the reference, but, y-yeah..."

It took him a minute to form the words in his brain, but once he did, Eijirou exploded with excitement, his eyes shining like stars, "Oh my GOD, YES! I totally want to have a Steel Magnolia party with you! I'll order a dress and some make-up and fruity smelling bath junk and when it all comes in we'll get another room and just pamper ourselves like girls! And yes, Tetsu... Whatever it is you want me to do later with your body... We'll do that too. Just... You're sure your sword won't hurt you, like, at all...?"

"Yes, dumbass... I've used it on myself before..."

Kirishima began to cough. "Ehem! Right! So then, as long as that's the case, there shouldn't be a problem... So... Shall we take a temporary rain-check on this? Just until we get our party favors~?"

Tetsutetsu smiled, but then it quickly turned into a grimace of pain. Tears were forming faster in his eyes than he could contain them. "Eijirou... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS, BRO-!"

"OOF!" Kirishima grunted as his best friend threw his arms around him and squeezed tight... And neglected to mention that the idiot had forgotten to put his clothes back on first, with his 'buns of steel' out in the air...

After all, in Kirishima's opinion, hugging your very best friend was better as a 'pussy out' kinda look.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(( LOL. Um. Well, yeah, hopefully that didn't traumatize anyone, and hopefully you guys are into it so far, even though I know it's hella weird. That's it for the intro on this one, and I will try to get their fun and (hopefully) 'sexy' Steel Magnolia party chapter out soon! XD ))


	2. Chapter 2

Kirishima went home that night and surfed online for the cutest shit he could find in his size. Which was plus size, for women. What the hell, he wasn't that big. Women's sizes were some confusing bullshit...

But once he finally picked out a few things he was sure would be the right size for him, as well as a bunch of other assorted 'girly' things, he ordered them as a rush delivery, and in just a few days they arrived. He told Tetsutetsu by text, and they agreed to meet at a nice hotel the following weekend.

They both arrived at the room in their regular clothing and with a backpack each of their things, but as soon as the door closed behind them, Kirishima was already starting to strip himself, starting with his button up shirt - A nice date shirt. Even if it was going to come off right away, he still bothered to do something a little nicer than his usual tees.

Tetsutetsu noticed, but didn't comment on it specifically, just mentioned, "You look good today, bro... And you smell nice. Did you already bathe with some of that girly bath shit the night before?"

Eijirou grinned as he tossed the shirt to the floor without care. "Guilty! I wanted to see what they smelled like! I got a few different themes and scents! There's Floral Fairy, Ocean Mist Mermaid, Fruity Fox-Girl - I did the Fruity Fox one last night, but I got a really pretty turquoise-colored dress I wanna wear tonight, so I think I might do the Ocean Mist Mermaid one for my bath tonight~ Unless you'd rather have it? Which one do you want?"

Following him into the bathroom, the silver-haired hero shrugged. "I'll take the Floral Fairy one. I brought the dress I wore to the last party my family held, and it has flowers on it too, so..."

"Oh! I can't wait to see your dress!" Eijirou informed him excitedly. "And I got some make-up too! Although I've never really put on make-up before, so I'll probably make a mess of it!"

After turning on the hot water taps for the two dual baths that stood side by side, the two heroes then stood in front of the mirror, stripped the rest of their old male clothing away, and changed into the dresses they brought with them. Eijirou's was a flowing turquoise-blue toga style dress, bare-shouldered on one side and with a blue flower holding up the fabric on the other side. The skirt was a little longer on one side, and had layers of fabric cascading over his form.

"So what do you think! Whoa..." Kirishima announced as he turned around, only to be stupefied afterwards by the sight of Tetsu in his dress. It was simple, but so cute. Sleeveless, with the skirt almost-but-not-quite reaching his knees... It wasn't flowing like Eijirou's dress, it hugged his form, but it had a equally feminine feel to it because it was a very pale pink in color, and printed with white magnolia flowers.

"D-Dude... You're so cute-!" Eijirou told him, blushing. Tetsu was blushing back, and staring at him up and down.

"Sh-Shut up, idiot! You're totally cuter than me, holy shit..." His friend insisted in return, squirming a little. Especially since Kirishima had left his hair down today instead of spiking it up, damn it, he looked more feminine than him with his hair like that, and in that cute flowing mermaid dress, damn it damn it damn it...

But Kirishima insisted, "You shut up! We're both totally cute! And I'm really glad I went with this cute blue dress now that I know you were gonna wear a pink one! I almost came really close to getting a red dress, but I thought since I normally wear red anyways, it'd be better to get a dress in a color I wouldn't normally wear. So since I got the mermaid bath stuff, and this dress reminded me of a mermaid, I went, why not? And it goes totally cute with your pink dress, way better than a red one would have, I think! But I got red lipstick! Are you gonna wear pink? I got pink!"

Tetsutetsu rolled his eyes... But he was also smiling. Eijirou's enthusiasm was stupid cute... "Sure dude, I'll wear the pink lipstick..."

Eijirou's lipstick was crimson, blood-red, but Tetsu's was a pure light pink and a little glittery and shimmery, like frost on a flower petal or powdered sugar on a piece of bubblegum. The color alone excited Kirishima from the tube, before he even applied it to their lips yet, and when he finally got to taking off the top and putting it to his lips, he found himself a little disappointed with the result after simply smearing a line over the top and bottom lip, and rubbing it together. Surprise surprise, it looked like a blind person did his lips.

"...You know you can't just put on lipstick the way you put on chap-stick or lip balm, right...?" Tetsu mentioned slowly after a moment. But then he quickly snorted out a laugh, "Here, let me show you how my mom taught me how to do it..."

After first wiping off Kirishima's messy job with a nearby tissue, Tetsutetsu took the red lipstick back from him and held it up to his lips, holding his chin still as he carefully applied it, and explained, "You have to follow the line of your lip carefully, or else it will look like a 90 year old woman with arthritis did your lips. Especially on the top half were it's got this 'V' shape. That's why the lipstick is shaped pointed like that instead of being flat like chapstick, duh..."

Kirishima waited until he was done with his lips to respond, except when he opened his mouth to, Tetsu shushed him and instructed him, "Rub your lips together, just a little, not too much..."

While he obeyed these instructions, Tetsutetsu took the pink lipstick from him and applied it perfectly to his bottom lip in one go, and only looked up to the mirror to make sure he got the top lip done just perfect. And gosh, when he was done, they just looked so perfect, those lips, painted with that color, so tempting...!

Shaking just slightly, Eijirou asked him, "H-Hey, Tetsu... Can I kiss you? I mean... These colors are so pretty, but... Don'tcha wanna see what they look like together...?"

Tetsu went a little stiff, but nodded almost immediately, on instinct. Except then he quickly put his hands up, "W-Wait! One more thing first! Party music! They usually play this song at our parties..."

Kirishima blinked, and nodded, waiting patiently and curiously as Tetsu fished for his phone out of his nearby backpack. Like a gentleman, Eijirou didn't peek at the other contents within while he did so...

After messing with the phone for a moment, some music came on. Some old-fashioned music, very old fashion, circa the 1980's, Venus by Bananarama. Clearly Grandma was in charge of the music at these parties, but it was a fun old ditty, so Kirishima went with it, grinning... Actually, as the song went on, he realized, it was pretty perfect...

'Goddess on the mountain top... Burning like a silver flame... The summit of beauty and love. And Venus was her name!'

Eijirou grinned, looking his friend in the eyes. "Am I allowed to touch a bit now, bro...? Like, can I kiss you, and hold you...?"

Tetsutetsu sighed out his fears and nervousness, then nodded again, more confidently this time. "Yes. Go ahead. I want you to do that to me now, bro..."

'She's got it! Yeah, baby, she's got it! I'm your Venus, I'm your fire... At your desire~ Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire! At your desire~'

Suddenly grabbing his friend by the hips, Eijirous lifted him up to sit on the sink and stared up at him, daring him to complete the kiss and bring their colors mixing and merging together... He did. Bright apple red and cotton candy pink aligned and quickly made a messy shimmery dark pink...

'Her weapons were her crystal eyes... Making every man a man... Black as the dark night she was... Got what no one else had~ Ow~! She's got it! Yeah, baby, she's got it! I'm your Venus, I'm your fire! At your desire! Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire~ At your desire~...'

After making out mindlessly for several minutes, they finally started to realize their baths were overflowing a bit, and Eijirou cursed, parted, and rushed over to turn off the water, not caring about the mess on his face with a mess on the floor to clean up first...

Good thing they had extra towels. They used up most of them to clean the excess water, then tossed their bath-bombs in a bit carelessly, staining the waters pink and blue, respectively, and filling the bathroom with the scents of flowers and fresh oceans...

A little reluctant now, they each look off their girly clothing again, cleaned up the slight mess around their lips from the kissing, and got into their respective baths, cleaning their bodies apart from each other.

Rubbing the pink soapy water over his muscled arms, Tetsu spoke up after a moment. "So... Before we start what we're going to do later... Do you have anything you want to ask? I'm sure you probably have at least a couple questions. I don't mind you asking..."

Kirishima looked up from splashing his face with the light blue bath water. "Ah? I mean, there was a few things that came to mind. I just wasn't sure how much I should ask..."

Tetsutetsu nodded in understanding, and then slowly shrugged. "It's good that you think that way, overall. And it would definitely be rude for a total stranger to question someone related to their genitals. But I'm asking you to sleep with me, dumbass. You have to know what you're getting into. So if there's anything you're curious or unsure about, now's the time to ask. As long as you ask respectfully I doubt you could offend me too badly no matter what you're wondering. So just go ahead. I'll let you know if there's anything I'm uncomfortable answering."

Eijirou took a moment to think. There was plenty he could come up with to ask but he still wasn't sure if he should. So instead he asked Tetsu in turn, "Well, is there anything YOU think I should really know?"

Suddenly shy at what had apparently come to his mind, Tetsutetsu let himself lower into the water, until the brim of the liquid settled just under his chin. "Um, well... I mean, I know what we plan to do with me later, but we haven't really discussed what you want to do...? J-Just saying, you can't exactly put your thing inside me like other females- But I can still get pregnant if your stuff gets down there, so, like, either wear a condom or watch where you're aiming it, I guess. I have some condoms in my bag, by the way..."

Color rose to his cheeks, and not just because of the steam... "Oh! Y-Yeah, definitely don't want that!" His dick seemed to be disagreeing with him on that one. But thankfully Tetsu hadn't noticed the slight movement since it was well underneath the colored bathwater...

A silence passed between them. A short but weighty silence that felt a lot longer than it actually was. Tetsu was the one to finally break it, coughing a little and mentioning, "Well... Not right away, anyways..."

Twitch, twitch... "W-Wait, seriously? You wanna have a kid someday?"

"Someday, not right now!" The silver-haired hero quickly clarified, growing very red in the face and looking away. "I mean, you know, if Kendo would want one too, which I'm pretty sure she does, she loves kids and is really good with them... If she does I kinda hope she doesn't mind being the one to have them, but... I mean, if she couldn't, or if she was really scared to, I'm sure I could 'man up' and do it myself! But to be honest... Pregnancy sounds like it would really suck. I'll do it if I have to, but I'll definitely pass on it if I can, too. Besides, even if I was ready for something like that, I still wouldn't want just any guy to be the sperm donor. It'd have to be someone special..."

There was an even longer silence between them this time. Right, special... Like the only guy special enough to give your first time to in the first place...

"Um..." Kirishima coughed as well, "I, uh... Want me to?" He suddenly just blurted out, quickly following up with, "I mean! If you want! Not like it's something you have to make up your mind about right now, but well, I guess I wouldn't mind? As long as it was you? Like if it was anyone else I probably wouldn't do it... I'm into both sexes, technically, but if I'm to be completely honest, I'm usually way more into guys, and I'd probably see myself ending up with a guy... But if it was you, well... I know you'd be a good parent, dude. And I know I'd get to see the kid time to time because we're best bros and see each other anyways, right? As long as that was the case, I wouldn't mind helping you become a mother-Er, father? Whichever it is, when you're ready!"

Tetsutetsu looked back at him at that. Staring, really. "S...Seriously...? You'd do that for me, dude...? But-Wait." He rerouted himself there, before either of them started getting too excited about the idea too quickly. "There's something else you should know... Over 80% of the children born in my family turn out to be females, like me. Only about fifteen percent turn out to be males, and only about five percent of the time do we get a girl that actually looks like a girl... So if you were hoping for a son, or..."

Eijirou quickly cut him off there. "I would only hope for a healthy child and a safe delivery. I don't care what they look like. Though, I assume it would have to be a C-section...?"

Tetsu confirmed very seriously, "It's kind of just part of being in my family. We're the 'live and die by the sword' types..."

Kirishima glanced back at him then, grinning past a grimace. This conversation was getting too deep, time to lighten it back up. "Hey, Tetsu... Do you realize how beautiful you are right now, with that lipstick on...?"

To his surprise though, Tetsu gave him a glare for that. "Tch. Dude, come on... Now you're going a bit far. I'm well aware that I look like a dude in drag..."

But Kirishima only glared back at him for that. "Yeah? So? You're STILL fucking beautiful, dude..." He grinned then, not hiding the slightly lecherous look anymore. "I can't wait to see those lips panting with pleasure..."

This time Tetsu dunked his whole head under the heated water to hide his burning hot face, and stayed under the water for several seconds, only emerging after letting out a little scream underneath the water. After the bubbles had surfaced, he did as well, his eyes facing away from Kirishima and fixed firmly on the bathroom door. "Dude... If you're gonna talk like that, you better get the fuck back over here already...!"

Using his toes, Tetsutetsu pulled the bathtub plug out of the drain by the chain, letting the water swirl down, and leaving his body dripping wet and shivering slightly. "If you want I'll go ahead and take care of you first here, then you can focus on me afterwards..."

TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH... "Uh, y-yeah, sure, that's fine with me..." More than fine, obviously...

Rising up from the water, Kirishima went over to his bag, where he also had some condoms ready for his now half-erect cock. This time though, he did peek into Tetsu's nearby open backpack for just a moment, catching a brief glimpse of the silver short sword inside of it... He quickly looked away again though, focusing on putting the condom on before returning to Tetsu's side, slipping inside of the bathtub with him, settling down on top of his lap.

The condom was almost clear in color so it didn't obscure much. Tetsu glanced down at it, reached out gingerly, and wrapped his fingers around it. Kirishima had never felt such a light grip coming from his friend...

"I've... Seen plenty of these..." Tetsutetsu mentioned quietly. "Guys have gotten naked around me tons of times, but... This is the first time I've ever actually touched one..."

Shit. Fuck. Why was that so hot? He supposed it was because he'd never had a lover who was so virginal before. Even the least experienced of his former partners had touched their own dicks, at least. But Tetsu was holding his so carefully, as if he was scared he could break it. Considering how strong he could make his grip if he wanted to, that probably wasn't an unwarranted fear...

"Why is it so soft...?" He suddenly wondered aloud, confusion curling the corner of his lip with light amusement. "I thought these things were supposed to be hard...?"

"Pffft-! Ahahaha!" Eijirou couldn't help but laugh then. He didn't mean to poke fun but that was too much. "Dude, they're not THAT hard... And anyways, they don't get hard until you start doing this..."

He reached down then, wrapping his own hand around both Tetsu's and his cock, leading him into gripping and pumping his cock at just the right pressure. "There... Like this, easy right...?"

Tetsutetsu nodded, both in acknowledgment of the lesson and in reply to Kirishima's inquiry, but for the most part his eyes and the rest of his attention was now on the fast-growing firmness in his hands, staring silently as it steadily grew in size and stiffened up.

Kirishima licked his lips, suddenly dry despite the rest of him being dripping wet. Besides his cock, the rest of his skin was getting chilly from the dampness, so he quickly settled his forehead against Tetsu's neck and collar, and wrapped his arms around him, soaking up his shared body heat. "Nn, keep going, bro... Your hand feels really good..." He mentioned to him encouragingly, looking up again to lay a few languid kisses on his collar.

"Uh... Okay..." Tetsu replied, though he was a little distracted by the hot-wet kisses on his neck and the heat and pressure quickly growing in his own nether regions, especially with Kirishima sitting right on top of his lap...

Kirishima was far from far-gone enough not to notice how he was squirming. "Are you getting hot down there, Tetsu...?"

His old friend practically growled in his ear now, damn it, how dare he ask him something like that, he had to know it would just make it hotter...! "Dude... The last time I was this hot Todoroki literally fucking had me on FIRE..."

Eijirou laughed. Obviously he knew that was an exaggeration, and he appreciated that his friend went through the bother of stroking not just his cock, but his ego, too. He wanted to return the favor, somehow... And there was a thought that came to mind, but, he had to be careful about how he worded it...

"Hey, Tetsu... Yanno, I just want you to know... How really beautiful you are to me, truly. I really mean it. You're so beautiful, in so many ways. Of course I'm mostly talking about your spirit, but your body... Dude, I hope you don't mind me saying, but big, buff, strong women like you have always been my favorite kind of women... Um, is that okay, for me to say...?"

Tetsu bit his bottom lip, staring at him, shaking just slightly. He quickly leaned up and sealed his lips against his friend's firmly, then laid a trail of kisses across his cheek and jaw until he got to his ear, and moaned there, "Eijirou... I want you to make me your woman tonight..."

"FUCK..." He couldn't help but curse aloud this time, because damn, no other woman had ever gotten his cock so hard so fast in his life... But there was still something else Kirishima had to say before they went on... "Dude... One more thing... I just wanted you to know... It's probably gonna sound weird and kinda pervy, but I swear I mean this only in a good way... I think it's like, really super hot, that you can get pregnant? I mean, because of what's going on, that is, what you and your mom and aunties and grandma all have to deal with, despite that... You guys are still able to carry a child to full term, and bring them into the world? I really think that's one of the hottest, most beautiful things I've ever heard, and... I'm just so fucking honored, dude..."

Tetsutetsu stared openly at his face, eyes wide and wet. This right here was why he had chosen Kirishima... While the rest of the world would think he was ugly for what he was, Kirishima only saw the beauty in every aspect of him... "Nngh...!" He couldn't think clearly enough to respond verbally at first, so instead he began pumping the cock in his hand faster, firmer, and squirming harshly under him. His other hand had been resting with on the opposite thigh, but then he slid it around to Eijirou's behind instead, and gave it a not-so-light squeeze. "Eijirou, try to hurry, I... I can't wait to feel you use my sword...!"

Kirishima's sucked in a gasp at that, unable to even formulate a curse. Tetsutetsu's voice... It was still almost as low as it always was, but it had taken on an especially needful whine, saying that...

Normally Kirishima was the type of guy to always ask before any action, but he was suddenly driven to act on instinct. Grabbing his friend by the shoulders and biceps, he pulled him down further into the bath, into a lying down position, then slid his hands down to the sides of his thighs and the underside of his knee as he scooted down himself, encouraging him to wrap his arms and legs around him. Once he had, his settled his fully hardened sex between and against Tetsu's, rubbing his now much-more-stiff-than-soft flesh on his clitoris and the folds of skin surrounding the scabbard.

"Aaahh...! Eiji-!" Tetsu half-choked out. "Aah, s-sorry, I meant-"

"Call me Eiji tonight." Kirishima decided on the spot, liking the sound of it. "And I'll just call you Tetsu. Makes things easier..." He explained shortly, before grinding his cock purposefully against the bundle extra-sensitive nerves at the top of Tetsu's sex until he had his friend gasping and panting, just as he had been hoping for...

"Heh, see... Those pretty lips of yours look good panting from the pleasure I'm giving you, Tetsu..."

"Fff-! FUCK, dude-! I just want you to fucking fuck me already-!" Tetsu shouted shamelessly into his ear, bucking his sex against Eijirou's now nearly rock-hard cock. "I've thought about this so many times, you're the first person I ever thought about, the first time I used my sword - I can't believe you're finally going to do it to me...!"

"Fuck yeah I am..." Eijirou growled back low into his ear, his cock throbbing hearing him say all that sexy shit. "I'm going to fuck you until you come your fucking brains out Tetsu, nn, fuck, like... Like this-!"

Normally Kirishima could last just a little longer than this, but he was just as eager as Tetsu was to get to their 'main event', so he tried his best to hurry it along a bit by indulging in the sexy thoughts he had been accumulating in his mind. Like Tetsutetsu's pretty pink lips panting with pleasure, or how unbelievably hot his voice sounded, all needy and strained like that. And... He thought about coming all over him, covering his slick pink flesh with spurts of white... Watching his belly grow larger and larger over the months, with his child inside of him...

Sealing his lips to Tetsu's neck, he sucked on the flesh and even bit it just slightly, his moans vibrating on the skin, unhardened but still tough enough to handle the slightly rough treatment from Kirishima, even with those pointed teeth of his.

"Y-Yes, Eiji, fucking come, aaah...!" Tetsu encouraged him further, rolling his hips against him while Kirishima gripped his meaty thighs and pressed hard against his sex, feeling his pleasure pooling into the tip of the condom... He imagined it was it was going somewhere else instead though...

His body went slack for a moment, panting hard, cock still throbbing but slowly softening up. Tetsu, on the other hand, was really noticeably tense...

"We should probably hurry up and get you to the bed, huh..." The redhead guessed with a grin, moving to get up off of him, and then holding out a hand to help Tetsu get up too. He accepted it, his grip shaking, as well as his legs, Kirishima noticed, as he stood up and carefully got out of the bathtub.

Deciding to hurry them along just a little bit more, after tossing the condom and thoroughly washing his hands, Kirishima grabbed his backpack for him and tossed it into his arms, before picking him up, bridal style, and carrying him to the bed, resulting in his friend squirming even more. Once there, he carefully placed his flushed friend down on the mattress, but then knelt before him on the floor.

Tetsu blinked at him, surprised and confused, and mumbled, "How... How did you know you were supposed to kneel...?"

Eijirou raised an eyebrow at him for that, but grinned nonetheless. "I didn't, just kinda felt right... So do you have to knight me first, or something...?"

His friend nodded very seriously. "Yes... Well, sort of, close enough anyways. There is some slight pomp and ceremony that's supposed to go before I let you do this, but like I said, I'm horny as fuck, so let's hurry it up..."

Putting the backpack aside, Tetsutetsu took out the short sword within it, studying it for a moment before holding it out for Eijirou, who examined it carefully himself. It had a beautifully unscratched blade, and not too short - A full eight inches, not counting the hilt. How on earth did they even...

Probably best not to think too much about crazy quirks, especially not at a time like this. So he went back to studying the blade, which was so pretty and so perfect for Tetsu. A silver guard, collar, and pommel, with grey-colored ray skin and a black braid decorating the grip. He held it out to Kirishima, who held out his hands to accept it, but didn't take it for himself. Tetsu noticed that and shook a little harder. Damn it how was he already such a natural...? It was like he knew everything he was supposed to do before he even told him...

But he still told him what his mom and aunties had taught him to, years before, if only to make the whole thing seem more grand for his friend. Plus Ultra, right? "Okay... Kirishima Eijirou. Very few men have ever been chosen for the honor you are now to be bestowed. The power I now let you receive over me, you only have because I allow it. And I allow it, because you are a great and noble man, whom I know I can trust with my heart, my soul, and my very life. So take my power, but use it gently... But, yanno..." Tetsutetsu grinned mischievously at his friend after the recital. "Not -too- gently..."

Kirishima cracked a grin back up at him, and finally took the sword from Tetsutetsu, who relinquished it to him with a quick kiss sealed to his lips. Once he parted, his hand finally released the blade completely to Eijirou. Then he leaned all the way down and settled onto his back, spreading his legs, waiting for him to begin...

Despite everything he knew, it still took a moment for Eijirou to work up the courage, and also, to get over the feeling that holding Tetsutetsu's blade in his hands was giving him... It was completely different from holding any other knife or sword in his life. Any other weapon was just a weapon. He made the weapon powerful. But holding this in his hands... It made him feel powerful, in a whole other kind of infinitely more hardcore and glorious way...

"Okay, s-so... Like this, right Tetsu...?" He confirmed somewhat needlessly, as of course he knew the proper way to put a regular old sword into its regular old scabbard. But of course this was more than a bit different.

Except, it kind of wasn't, but Tetsutetsu knew why he was having some trouble getting over that, and patiently confirmed for him, "Yes., Eiji... Just put it in like normal. Don't worry, you're not stabbing me. It feels completely different for me..."

Kirishima finally nodded decisively, and aligned the still scandalously sharp end of the blade with the mouth of Tetsu's scabbard, that is, the entrance to his source of pleasure, no matter what it looked like or what you called it, it was still exciting to see Tetsu sucking in a gasp, apprehensively waiting for it...

Just a bit awkwardly, Eijirou began to slowly push the blade inside, inch by inch, making Tetsu bite his lip, but also... He was looking a little annoyed. "Eiji, don't worry about it hurting. That blade was made specifically for me by a master sword-maker. It's perfectly suited to me. And, to be honest... Whenever I use it, I put it in, um, kinda fast and kinda hard, LIKE NOT TOO MUCH but like, you know that sound it makes when you-?"

He didn't need to go any further. The second he suggested the memory of that sound, Eijirou ached to hear it, and he shoved the blade inside all the way until the guard clicked against the mouth, resulting in a noise that sounded a lot like 'SHINK!'

Tetsu's eyes went wide and he bucked up against the blade, fully sheathed inside of him. "Oh FUCK-! YES, Eiji, that's the noise, do that again-!"

Kirishima immediately complied, pulling the blade out until only an inch remained inside, and then returning it to the scabbard at full-force, 'SHINK!' Then he pulled it out again, but just an inch or two this time, before pushing it back in again. And again. 'SHINK, SHINK-!'

"F-FUCK YES, Eiji!" Tetsu called out in encouragement, and from the genuine overwhelming pleasure. This definitely wasn't just a show for Eijirou's ego. No way. Not even Bakugou would need his ego stroked that much. The sword really was making him feel... Feel... Hmm...

"Hey, Tetsu... Tell me dude, what exactly does this feel like for you...?" He inquired suddenly, overwhelmed by curiosity. His hand slowed down it's movements to allow Tetsu the opportunity to talk. "Like, I mean, with other females it should be, like, wet, so...? Does it feel wet in there...?"

His friend blushed at his questioning, but answered truthfully. "It's... A little moist, deep inside...? But mostly I feel, nngh... Full... Powerful, mmnh...!"

Kirishima blinked in confusion. "W-Wait. Full, or powerful...?" Both of those sounded really sexy in their own ways...

"B-Both, uunngh...!" Oh man that was even hotter...

That heat started getting to blue-flame levels as Tetsutetsu reached down and began fingering his clit... But that just gave Eijirou an idea of his own...

Taking his hand away from his sex, Kirishima brought it to his lips, kissing the topside of his hand, and then catching the two fingers that he had been pleasuring himself with in his mouth, sucking on them briefly and then releasing them when he started moaning in confusion.

Kirishima just winked at him and smiled a little deviously. "Here, dude... Why don't you let me take care of that too? You can save those hands for, I dunno... Playing with those cute nipples of yours...?" He suggested just a little slyly, and Tetsutetsu immediately took to the suggestion, moaning before his fingers even found the small and incredibly hard buds on his chest, but moaning even louder when he began to pinch both of them...

"Fuck yes, like that..." Kirishima replied earnestly, reaching into the folds of Tetsu's sex, spreading the lips apart wide, and playing with the little bundle of nerves there with his middle finger for a moment or two. But even that wasn't quite enough for Kirishima. Plus ultra, right...

He swooped his head down, not caring a damn bit that he was putting his tongue dangerously close to a blade. He had his hardening quirk, but even if he didn't, he still would have taken the chance for this... Keeping his sex spread wide, he captured Tetsu's engorged clitoris in his mouth, and gave it a firm suck. So this time, the 'SHINK!' Was followed by a, 'Slurp~'

There was no way Tetsu could keep from losing it any longer. He bucked his sex up against Kirishima's mouth and demanded, "OH, FUCK-! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, EIJIROU, SHOVE IT ALL THE WAY IN, I'M FUCKING GONNA-AH, AAAAAH-!"

His lover and best friend immediately complied with his request, pushing the tanto knife all the way in one last time, and keeping it there this time as Tetsutetsu began grinding and rolling his hips on top of it. Kirishima had to take his mouth back unfortunately, but he kept circling his fingers over that cute little extra-sensitive crown of his sex until Tetsu finally finished moaning and bearing down on the blade, several seconds later.

"Holy...! Shit...! DUDE...!" Tetsu panted and gasped, releasing his nipples and letting his hands fall to his sides, smoothing over the sheets. "That was... Unbelievable. Amazing. Fuck, dude. That felt SO fucking good...!"

Eijirou cracked a grin at him. But then he thought for a moment, now that the haze of great sex was passing from his senses, and suddenly realized something. "Hey... I just thought of something, bro..." His grin suddenly slipped and he looked more anxious.

"Yeah dude...?" Tetsu looked a little worried at how pensive he suddenly seemed.

Eijirou's serious expression didn't lighten up. "It's just... If we end up having a kid someday, we probably need to stop cursing so damn much!"

"...PFT!" Tetsu snorted and started to laugh a bit. "Shit, dude! You're totally fucking right!"

Kirishima laughed back with him, "Hey! Damn it, Tetsu!"

"Swear jar slash school fund?" The steel hero suggested.

"Great idea!" The hardening hero agreed, and then, "So... The Magnolia party is still on, right? I wanna put my cute dress back on~ And hey! They have complimentary tea here! We can make it a proper girly tea party, if you want!"

Tetsu grinned a sharp and jagged grin at him. "Hell yeah dude! And I've got meat sticks in my bag we can have with them!"

"HELL YES, MEAT STICKS~!" Eijirou crowed.

He was pretty sure Bakugou had his heart in the long run... But tonight, Tetsu knew that the way to his place in Eijirou's heart was through his stomach~

Also, that kid was gonna have such a huge fucking college fund...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(( The End! For nooooow... ;D XD ))


End file.
